


Clint Barton and the Adventures of This, That, and the Whatsit [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: For the HOARD!!!, No Romance, Not Skynet, Random references, Robot Feels, Truce, adorable bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	Clint Barton and the Adventures of This, That, and the Whatsit [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clint Barton and the Adventures of This, That, and the Whatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562901) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



I love these little bots! The overall fic this comes from is also a most excellent adventure! 

[The story is here! Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Clint-Barton-and-the-Adventures-of-This%2C-That%2C-and-the-Whatsit--id1214541-id71582503?country=us)


End file.
